Motocross is a very popular and exciting sport requiring not only good athletic abilities but also strength. Motocross riders are normally slim and wiry and have the athletic abilities frequently seen gymnasts. Motocross riding requires not only lower body strength but also upper body strength. Since the front wheel of a motocross bike is frequently riding in a rut or trench, it requires great strength to turn the front wheel to get out of trench or rut. In addition, frequently, the motocross rider is in mud or soft earth. Again, it requires great strength to turn the front wheel to ride or walk the motocross bike out of the mud or soft earth. To accomplish this on a moving bike, it requires not only leg strength, but also requires back strength, shoulder strength, arm strength and hand strength. In addition, because of the rapid change in terrain, a motorcross rider is constantly braking and releasing the brakes, and constantly changing the throttle setting, depending if the bike is descending a hill, going up a hill, or on level ground. Thus, unless the rider has good hand strength, the hands become easily fatigued from just applying the brakes and disengaging the clutch which requires the hand brake and clutch levers on the handlebars be depressed. The motocross rider is constantly twisting or rotating the throttle handle to control the power output of the motocross engine which requires good wrist strength and lower arm strength. Although most exercise equipment is more than satisfactory in building up general upper and lower body strength, it does not duplicate the motions and actions that a motocross rider undergoes during a motocross ride or race. No equipment exists that duplicates the action of twisting the handlebars to the left and right at a relatively high rate of speed while at the same time operating the hand brakes and the throttle which requires hand and wrist motions.
The object of this invention is to provide a piece of exercise equipment which duplicates the motions of a motocross bike in operation to increase the upper body strength, stamina, and quickness of the motocross rider.